The present disclosure relate to a microwave oven having a hood.
In general, microwave ovens are home appliances for cooking foods using microwaves. Among these microwave ovens, a microwave oven having a hood function is called a microwave hood combination over or an OTR type microwave oven.
The microwave oven having a hood (hereinafter, referred to as a “microwave oven”) is installed on a side of kitchen. In more detail, the microwave oven is installed above other cooking equipment, e.g., a gas oven range. Also, the microwave oven includes a hood. The hood is installed in a lower portion of the microwave oven to suction air containing contaminants generated while the cooking equipment cooks foods. Although not shown, a suction device for suctioning air containing contaminants through the hood is installed within the microwave oven.
However, the microwave oven having the hood according to the related art has the following limitations.
First, the hood is fixed to the lower portion of the microwave oven. Thus, it is substantially difficult to efficiently prevent air containing contaminants from being diffused into a region corresponding to the outside of the hood.
Also, the hood has a flat bottom surface. Thus, a rear end of the hood disposed on a rear end of the bottom of the microwave oven is relatively far from the cooking equipment. Therefore, it may be difficult to efficiently suction air containing contaminants generated while the cooking equipment cooks foods through the hood.